


stage fright

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Actress Belle, Alternate Universe, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rushed Sex, Stress Relief, Stress Sex, Vaginal Fingering, manager gold, self pleasure, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: having a severe case of stage fright actress belle French finds a unexpected pleasurable way to relief her stress,





	stage fright

she stood half bent over her dressing room table.her breasts hanging out of the bodice of her elaborate blue sequin dress bouncing as her body moved against the table. her dress was pulled up around her waist revealing her naked pussy she watched through the mirror as he stood behind her his fingers disappearing into her pussy quickly pulling them in and out of her. the force of his thrusts making her grip the edge of the table to keep her balance while his other hand wrapped around her waist kept her somewhat standing upright. she could clearly see her sticky clear fluids on his fingers as he continued to finger her.she bit her lip hard to silence her moans she was close.so very close,it was almost time.curtain call was less then 15-minutes away but she needed this first.she needed to come just to calm her nerves before she went on stage.

they found that having an orgasm before she went out on stage to play make believe always relaxed her. took the edge off so that she could focus on her lines and her partner. she often had a hard time ignoring the audience this.this was the only way she could make it through her performance.she could feel him now his hard erection poking her ass.he was her manager her confidant and her casual lover.

they unexpectedly discovered this method of relaxation during a heated argument that quickly turned into make up sex.he fucked her hard up against the wall of her dressing room and she found that having an orgasm had relaxed her completely. it was a technique they'd regularly engaged in together.

his warm breath on her neck was making her dizzy with need. he wrapped his hand around her throat making her meet his eye through the mirror as her walls began to contract around his thrusting fingers.he moved faster using his thumb he rubbed her swollen clit and her body shuddered in pleasure.her walls fluttering she buck into him making him hiss as her ass rubbed up against him.

"naughty girl." he growled and roughly pinched her clit finally making her come.

she moaned thrusting her hips riding out her orgasm.

she sagged against the table as he pulled his fingers out of her soiled with her fluids.she watched with a abated breath as he put those fingers in his mouth lewdly sucking her cum off his fingers.her body shuddered with pleasure just by watching him get off on her taste.

"it's time to get ready my dear." he reap and she nodded.

after re-arranging her breasts back in her dress she pulled her dress back down remaining bare underneath as a naughty reminder of what they'd done in her dressing room and what he'd do to her once the show was over.those naughty thoughts kept her nerves at bay while she acted on stage.

she reapplied her lipstick just before going on stage and watched through the mirror as he sat down on the couch and unzipped his pants. watching as he took himself out sent a shiver down her spine.he'd take care of himself while she was on stage later after the show she would have him. all of him.she smiled coyly at him as she left her dressing room and he returned her look with a hated stare as he slowly began to take himself in hand and began to masturbate.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea to continue a night at the opera but decided to make to it a stand alone short smuty thing instead.


End file.
